


Down On One Knee

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Impulsive writing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Catra has held onto that velvet box for a week now! She really needs to do it already, otherwise Arrow Boy (Bow) might just let slip to Adora what she's planning.





	Down On One Knee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a mighty need at 2:19 AM to do this.

Catra caressed the velvet box in her pocket nervously as she stood on the balcony. She had been carrying it around for weeks on end, having even asked Arrow Boy to sew on a more secure pocket so that it wouldn't fall out. Of course that resulted in him squealing so loudly that she swore her ears rang for a few hours after that, but she was still grateful that he had been able to complete her request... After he asked for all the details of her plan for that ring. 

While Catra may not have been as close of a friend with Bow as Adora was, she still saw him as someone she could confide in besides her girlfriend, of course. But obviously she couldn't go telling Adora about it considering the ring was for her. She sighed again, biting her lip and groaning. She had been struggling that entire week to gather the courage to propose to Adora. 

They had been together for nearly a year and a half. Catra had finally given into Adora's pleads to defect and join the rebellion, though it had been a struggle for the both of them anf the way she had been convinced hadn't been what she had expected. They had been in the middle of a battle against one another, claws slicing at the sword of protection and at Adora or rather She-ra. The majority of the Horde army that had come in for that battle had already been defeated by the group of princesses. 

Obviously the most logical move for Adora was to drop her sword when Catra least expected and transform into herself. It had made Catra freeze in shock just long enough for the blonde to have pulled her close and pressed their lips together. The feline had fallen limp before finally melting against Adora, pressing back into the kiss. 

Catra chuckled as she remembered that day, shaking her head in amusement. Past Catra had really not expected, but damn if that hadn't been one of the best days of her life. For the first six months that they had been together, they had ultimately decided to remain friends despite their feelings. They had a lot of issues that they needed to work out that would get in the way of their relationship at that point. But after a while, everything just seemed to fall into place for the two of them. 

The feline's ears twitched slightly as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall, smiling as she listens to the familiarity in the beat. She also raised an eyebrow at the additional steps, knowing that Glimmer and Bow would also be present. She knew that her girlfriend would be coming into the room promptly and it just seemed that at that moment, all the courage in the world filled Catra at once. 

She walked from the balcony, taking out the ring from her pocket as she stepped back into their room. Catra gave a wolfish smile as the door opened and she saw the love of her life walk through the door. She opened the box and got down on her knee. "Hey Adora~ Marry me?" She said calmly, which was followed by loud squeals from Bow and Glimmer and a gasp from Adora. 

Before she had a chance to register what was happening, she was tackled to the floor by her girlfriend and smothered with kisses. "Yes! Yes, yes... I want to marry you, Catra..." Adora repeated religiously as she continued to kiss her lover. Catra laughed happily, holding her close and kissing her back. "Good... Because you're not getting rid of me anytime soon, princess..."


End file.
